


let 'em know

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: clintucky fried chicken [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i think thats all lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: uhhhh do i have to make excuses for porn anymore? yall clicked on it¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	let 'em know

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh do i have to make excuses for porn anymore? yall clicked on it 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Clint had come home from a mission on a Thursday, which was technically tower movie night. They had all been scattered the past few weeks and he had missed his team, but he was exhausted and didn’t think he would be making it tonight. He slumped through the doors of his apartment and immediately felt his boyfriend’s mismatched hands on him. Bucky’s metal hand came down to knead at his ass and Clint smiled tiredly and kissed him. 

“Hey baby.”   
  
“Missed you sweetheart.” Bucky’s voice was husky as he crowded a bit closer to Clint, his grey joggers bulging in the front. “Missed having you in bed and around the house.”

Clint kissed Bucky again, feeling the heat that he was trying to stir up, but he wasn’t in the mood. Clint pulled back and looked apologetic. “I’m sorry Buck. I really just need a nap before I can do much of anything with ya. Been a long mission, don’t even know if I could get it up right now.” 

Bucky jumped back as if he had been burned. “I’m so sorry baby. You’re usually uh. In the mood after missions.” He looked up at Clint shyly. “Can I nap with you?”

“Of course sweetheart.” Clint kissed the mop of brown hair and dumped his mission gear.

Clint narrowly avoided falling asleep standing up in his quick shower before pulling on Hulk themed sweatpants and tumbling into bed. Bucky situated himself next to him, one arm and leg slung over Clint’s body. Bucky was still hard in his pants, trying to wiggle and press against Clint’s thigh unnoticed to get rid of his erection. 

“Buck.” Clint mumbled, almost fully asleep. His cock was interested, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He flickered one eye open to look down at Bucky. “Now you’ve got at least part of me awake.”   
  
“Sorry.” was mumbled into his shoulder. “I can…” Bucky paused. They had talked about this before, but the situation had never arisen to try it. “I could keep it warm for you? In my mouth.”

Clint’s mumbling was heavy with sleep but Bucky heard. “You’d like that hm? Go ‘head baby.”

Clint spread his legs into a V for Bucky to fit in between and pull his sweats down. He moaned sleepily as he felt the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth envelop him. Bucky wiggled a bit more to get some friction on his own cock and put his arms under his head as a sort of pillow, his nose nuzzling at the mess of blonde pubic hair. Clint’s half-hard length was resting comfortably on his tongue, just shy of bumping his throat and he allowed himself to slip into the mindset he often had when waiting out a mark on his sniper perch. With his eyes closed and his mouth full of dick, Bucky let himself drift off and rut his hips against the bed. Clint hadn’t told him not to come while he was asleep, so Bucky let himself come in his pants and eventually dozed off also.

He managed not to jerk awake or choke on the cock around his mouth or the puddle of drool around his lips. The hips he was resting his arms on were now bent and Clint’s legs were propped up. Bucky looked up to see Clint sitting against the headboard, typing his mission report on a tablet. He no longer had lines of exhaustion crossing his and his hair was rumpled and his eyes were bright behind his reading glasses. He hadn’t noticed Bucky looking up at him, only realizing he was awake when he felt a slurp around his cock. He tossed the tablet aside and reached down to stroke Bucky’s lips still around him even though he was mostly soft. 

“Hi baby. Didn’t see you wake up.” Clint pulled him off his cock, getting a whine as it slipped out of Bucky’s mouth. He kissed the stretch-swollen lips. “You looked so peaceful down there. Felt nice too.”

“You liked it?” Bucky asked with a small smile when Clint nodded. “Are you more awake now?”   
  
Clint chuckled and kissed him again. “Yes baby. I am. I’m gonna eat something quickly and then we can play ok?”

“Don’t you want to go to team movie night tonight? It’s been lonely with just me and Sam and Thor these past few weeks.”

“I don’t wanna go anywhere besides this bed tonight.” Clint said as he stood up and tucked himself back into his sweats. 

Bucky heard him bumping around in the kitchen and also rolled off the bed. He was uncomfortably reminded of the come on the front of his pants and stripped them off. If they weren’t going to be leaving the apartment, he wanted to wear something nicer. His (and Clint’s) favorite purple lace robe was the first thing he saw and he pulled it on. The scalloped lace barely covered his ass and his cock was fully visible through the front. The wide purple bow around his waist made him feel feminine and drove Clint crazy. He didn’t bother with underwear and padded into the kitchen. Clint was standing and eating a bowl of cereal and he nearly choked when Bucky walked out. 

“Jesus christ Buck.” He put his bowl down and walked to meet Bucky. “You’re really wantin’ somethin’ from me, huh?”

“It’s been a long week, Barton.” Bucky said wryly. “So please, take me and have your way with me.”   
  
And really who was Clint to deny that? He was not that strong willed when it came to Bucky. Bucky liked to give up control in the bedroom, but he fully had Clint wrapped around his finger. Clint pushed him backwards toward the bedroom, kissing him the whole way until Bucky was flopped on the bed. His hair was splayed around his head like a halo and his dick was fattening up under the luxurious lace. Clint kneeled onto the bed, untied the robe with his teeth and it fell open, framing the super soldiers broad body and muscled abs. He kissed Bucky hard before trailing his mouth down to mouth around his hips, studiously ignoring his cock. Bucky sighed happily and arched his back to push his hips up pointedly. 

“Who’s in charge here baby?” Clint said, rubbing Bucky’s hip bones with his thumbs. “Do you want me in charge?” He always gave the option. He loved being dominant and pushing Bucky around in bed, but always posed the question before starting in case he wanted an out.

“Yes.” Bucky breathed out, already turning himself over to Clint’s whims for them that evening. “Yes daddy.”

“Mm such a good boy.” 

Clint kissed his stomach before sucking the tip of Bucky’s cock into his mouth. He teased the underside of the head with his tongue, relishing in the moan that it brought from his boyfriend. He lazily sucked on Bucky’s cock and rolled his balls in his calloused hands. 

“D-Daddy! Can I come in your mouth?” Bucky gasped when Clint moaned around him. 

“Not tonight baby.” Clint pulled off him. He rustled in their bedside drawer until he found the simple black ring. He slipped it on over Bucky’s cock and balls. “You’re gonna have to hold it until I say so tonight ok?” Bucky nodded but whined. “What’s your color baby?”

“Green.” Bucky smiled at him. “Love you, daddy.”   
  
“Love you too” 

Clint rolled Bucky onto his stomach and flipped the lace of the robe up to reveal his entire ass. The round muscles twitched a bit as Bucky arched his back to turn to watch Clint. One of the things that drove Bucky the most wild and needy was being eaten out, and Clint was always willing to oblige. He exhaled a hot stream of air over Bucky’s hole before spreading the globes of his ass and licking from his perineum all the way up to kiss his back dimples. He flattened his tongue to lick and loosen the tight ring of muscle before curling his tongue and breaching into Bucky. Every moan and cant of Bucky’s hips backwards spurred Clint to redouble his efforts and he could feel the hole under his tongue relaxing. He pulled off and slid two fingers inside with no resistance.

“I bet the whole team’s just upstairs now.” Clint lazily scissored his fingers in Bucky. “Think they could hear you? Think they wanna hear you moaning and calling for your daddy?” Bucky just hummed. “Lemme hear you baby.”

He ducked back down and tucked his thumbs into Bucky’s rim and lapped between them with quick flicks of his tongue. Bucky writhed and fussed loudly, but not nearly loud enough to be heard upstairs. Clint rocked back on his heels and began fucking Bucky quickly with his fingers, brushing his prostate with irregularity. He was taking three fingers and was arched like a stretching cat to try and get as much inside him as he could.

“Oh!” he shouted. 

Clint slipped his pinky in with his other fingers, slowly flattening his hand to stretch Bucky gradually. “That ok, baby?”   
  
“YES!” Bucky wailed. “Yes daddy!”

Ok they definitely heard that upstairs. Clint grinned as he rocked his hand back and forth slowly, his thumb putting light pressure just under Bucky’s balls. He was making delicious little needy noises and Clint was painfully hard in his own sweats. Removing his hand, he straddled Bucky’s back and rutted down against him a bit. He leaned up to their bedside drawer once more and grabbed one of their lesser-used toys along with the lube. 

“This ok?” He showed Bucky the spacer as he rubbed his back. “Color?”   
  
“Green.” 

Clint kissed him on the side of his face that he could reach and sat back on his heels once again. He drizzled some lube directly onto Bucky’s keening hole and rubbed it around with the pads of his fingers. Unable to resist, he pulled his sweats off and nestled his cock in between the rounded cheeks and thrust through the spit and lube. He watched it move slowly as Bucky flailed and wiggled.

“Ah. Ahhh. Please.” Bucky cried. “Nnng”

His shouts were cut off with the first breach of the metal toy. The spacer was pretty wide, but not as wide as Clint’s hand. He slipped it fully into Bucky and marveled at the gaping hole below him. He gave into temptation and slipped a finger in, just to rub Bucky’s prostate.

“Daddy pleaseeeeee” Bucky threw his head back, almost meeting Clint’s eyes upside down. 

“Ok baby.” Clint rolled him over and took in the sight of his angry and stifled cock, his bitten lips, and his lace robe still hanging off him. “Fuck you’re so pretty.” Bucky blushed and keened at the praise. “You’re gonna watch daddy ok? Gonna see how worked up you got me. No touching me or yourself.”

Bucky nodded enthusiastically and they both sat back a bit, putting more space between them. Clint slicked up his hand with the lube and thrust his cock into his fist slowly. Bucky moaned along with him at the first bit of release he had given himself. He took full advantage of Bucky’s shameless appreciation of his biceps and curled his other arm around the back of his shoulder. Bucky whined a bit and sat on his hands with his face screwed up in frustration.

“So good for me baby.” Clint muttered as he watched Bucky trace the movements of his hand up and down his cock. The first pearls of precome were adding to the slick of lube. Clint saw Bucky lick his lips and wiggle a bit on the spacer. “Wishing I was in you? Want me to fuck you?”   
  
Clint sped his hand up, thrusting his hips up into his fist and grunting as he came over himself. He held his hand out to Bucky. “Not gonna fuck you yet, need a second. But you can have a taste.”

Bucky surged forward and suckled on his fingers, licking all of his come off the digits and fuck, Clint’s dick already was paying attention again. He pushed Bucky back down and once again kissed down his torso. He placed a chaste kiss on the desperate head of his cock before once again settling his tongue between Bucky’s asscheeks. He licked around the spacer and ventured his finger inside once again. Clint was impressing himself with his own refractory period, as his cock was already filling out just listening to Bucky and teasing him with his tongue and fingers. He sat back and looked at the debauched man below him, stroking himself to full hardness as Bucky watched him rapturously. 

“You want this now? Want to get fucked?”   
  
“Yes. Yes please.” Bucky whimpered.

“Louder, baby. Let ‘em know. Let ‘em know in Queens.” Clint started teasing the spacer out of his hole, watching the give of the muscle as the metal slid out. “Do you want it.”   
  
“YESS” Bucky’s head threw back as he held his thighs open and displayed himself fully. “YES DADDY PLEASE.”   
  
Clint nearly came on the spot but managed to slick himself up and line up his cock with the wet and sloppy hole between Bucky’s legs. Bucky wails filled the room as Clint finally pushed in and shallowly thrust his head just inside the rim a bit. With his legs spread wide and his cock veiny and prominently pointing between them, Bucky didn’t need to beg for what he needed. Clint bottomed out and pulled Bucky up into a seated position.

“I’m not gonna last long baby.” He said into his lips. “I’ll take your ring off, you can come whenever you need. But I’m gonna keep going ‘til I finish.” Bucky just nodded, his eyes leaking with overstimulation as Clint rolled his hips and hit his prostate. “Color?”   
  
“Green.” His voice was as wrecked as the rest of him “So green.”

Spurts of precome dribbled down Bucky’s cock as Clint removed the cockring. He took the mismatched wrists in his hands and pushed them above Bucky’s head before starting to pick up a brutal pace. He had barely hit the bundle of nerves inside Bucky twice when he came untouched in between them.

“Ah. Ah Daddy yes. Nnng yes” Bucky screamed as he rode out the overwhelming wave of pleasure.

Clint stilled in him and watched the beautiful man chase his bliss and clench around him. He only thrust a few more times before slamming down once more and flooding his come into Bucky. The broad chest on the bed was heaving up and down despite the serum enhanced lungs and Clint felt like he had run a marathon. 

“You ok babe?” His voice was hoarse with emotion. “I didn’t mean for that to get so-”   
  
“Don’t you dare apologize Barton.” Bucky looked at him sharply. He sat up, wincing when he realized Clint was still inside him. “That was incredible. I loved it. I love you.”

Clint smiled down at him. “I love you too. You wanna take a bath? I think we still have some of those nice bath salts?”   
  


“Will you wash my hair?”   
  
“Duh. I know you don’t wash it yourself.”

\-----

Clint stumbled down to breakfast the next day, not caffeinated enough to notice the amused smirks that Sam and Bruce were hiding behind their toast or Steve’s rapidly pinking ears. Tony grinned wickedly at the blond who was looking at the coffee maker like it was an oracle. 

“Morning  _ daddy _ ” Tony said with relish.

“Mornin’ son.” Clint said sleepily, not missing a beat. He strode past Tony and made it a few steps before choking on his coffee and whirling around.

Tony’s just grinned like the cheshire cat while Steve cleared his throat at the table. At that moment, Bucky decided to emerge from the elevator. He looked like a wreck, but considerably better than he had looked the night before. Tony’s eyes gleamed horribly when Bucky made a slight face upon sitting down.

  
“Man. HYDRA wouldn’t have been nearly as intimidating all these years if everyone knew their worst assassin was a bratty bottom.”   
  
The coughing and choking from all around the table just made him laugh more.


End file.
